1. Technical Field:
This device relates to windmill type apparatus that convert air velocity and movement into mechanical motion that can be used for a variety of useful pursuits. Multiple shaped blades are driven by &he wind usually in a rotary fashion and can be combined with gear reduction units to enhance the power output therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different blade and airfoil designs that are engaged and moved by the wind, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,872, 4,097,190 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,036.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,972 a wind machine with reciprocating blades is disclosed which has a plurality of reciprocating blades that move vertically on a pair of spaced guide rods. Each blade is pivoted about its longitudinal axis mounting means and is correspondingly directionally reversed by changing its angle of attack about its pivot point by a resilient cushion engaging the blade at its maximum point of travel within the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,190 discloses a wind motor having blade rotating on a crank assembly with an offset counter weight. The blade is characterized by a power stroke and a return stroke driving the blade and associated counter weight crank assembly around a drive axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,036 describes a fluid energy converter method and apparatus in which the kinetic energy of moving air is converted into useful motion. A plurality of vertically aligned and spaced airfoils utilize a flutter phenomenon in which a rapid flutter oscillation of the foil occurs within a limited parameter which can be achieved with less wind velocity required than for a single large movable blade. A control system is used in which each foil has a pair of electrical coils to generate alternating current by their rapid oscillation within a modified armature.